Tiempos de rebelión
by Igfield
Summary: Es tiempo de tomar las riendas. Víctimas del engaño y la manipulación, aquellos que Quan Chi planeó utilizar para ser invencible se convierten en su mayor problema. Este fic forma parte del reto "This is not the end" del foro de Fanfiction "Mortal Kombat: Who's next?". Universo alternativo.


¡Buenas tardes! Me presento con un nuevo one shot, que participa en el primer reto del foro **Mortal Kombat: Who's next?** , bajo la temática de escribir algo inspirado en un ending de un personaje de MK. Yo elegí el ending de Noob Saibot, de MK9. Le hice modificaciones porque estaba permitido según las normas.

Yyy... creo que es todo. Me habría gustado hacer una historia mejor, siento que no logré explotar del todo la idea que tenía para el fic, pero debido a mi tiempo algo escaso por el colegio, acabé escribiendo algo apurado xD. No logré trabajar demasiado en la narración, y por eso lo lamento. Espero que aún así sea mínimamente disfrutable.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Mortal Kombat y sus personajes no me pertenecen (y si lo fuera MKX nunca habría ido cancelado para xbox 360 y ps3, montón de garcas). Son propiedad de Ed Boon y Netherrealm Studios.

* * *

 **Tiempos de rebelión**

* * *

El coliseo entero aclamaba su nombre. Las gradas, trémulas por la energía que allí se manifestaba, vitoreaban y cantaban en conjunto, todos celebrando al nuevo campeón del Mortal Kombat.

Noob Saibot no estaba orgulloso ni mucho menos por lo que acababa de lograr, porque era consciente de que solo había sido el verdugo de una voluntad oculta, de alguien que, desde las sombras, había planeado meticulosamente la caída del Emperador desde mucho tiempo atrás. El hacha estaba afilada y la presa señalada, él solo se encargó de ejecutar el trabajo duro.

Su cuerpo yacía inerte a solo unos metros, enorme e imponente. Se había desplomado junto a la gloria que había cargado durante siglos, y ni sus más fieles súbditos fueron capaces de sostener su debacle. Su fuerza y su autoridad se habían desvanecido en el último grito de dolor, y la sangre que se cernía sobre Noob, sangre de su rival, era la prueba inequívoca de que su tiranía había zanjado.

Pero ese era solo el comienzo; un peldaño más.

Quan Chi lo regresó a la vida luego de una muerte desdichada, le dio un hogar, un nombre, un propósito, pero no contó con que la voluntad de Noob se fortalecería, que aspiraría más allá. Su pasado era un misterio, compuesto de fragmentos sin sentido de una vida que no recordaba; un templo, vastas llanuras heladas, un hermano, y la mirada de una mujer que no recordaba haber querido. Su presente era mucho menos agraciado; volvió a nacer bajo el concepto de que le debía su eterna fidelidad al hechicero Quan Chi, que lo llenó de promesas de gloria y poder para esclavizar su voluntad, y él así lo permitió. Más su voluntad creció, y, para su futuro, Noob había decidido tomar las riendas de su destino; poco a poco, comenzó a ambicionar con hacerse con el control del infierno. La idea se manifestó en su interior sin que él siquiera haya tenido la intención de concebirla, pues no hacía falta, los demonios que en su interior habitaban así lo habían premeditado, desde el momento en que resucitó.

Con sus ojos blancos en busca de un objetivo, barrió con la mirada los alrededores hasta dar con la figura que anhelaba encontrar. Sareena, de brazos cruzados y sonriéndole levemente —pero lo suficiente para notar que sus pómulos se habían alzado y sus labios curvado — le miraba desde el umbral del ingreso.

Caminó a través de la arena empapada en sangre. La multitud eufórica lanzaba comida, bebidas y monedas hacia él, mientras acompañaba su andar con cantares de victoria.

—Felicidades — mencionó Sareena, una vez que la distancia entre ambos se había esfumado —. Derrotaste al emperador de Outworld.

Sin duda habría sido todo un logro, para alguien que así se lo propone. Ambos sabían que todo aquel circo había sido parte una encomienda, por lo que no había festejos ni celebraciones. Regresarían al Netherrealm a anunciar su logro, serían felicitados y luego aguardarían la llegada de una nueva misión. No había mucho más en sus vidas que aquel círculo vicioso, excepto aquellos minutos de cada día en que platicaban.

No llevaban mucho de conocerse. Sareena se presentó ante él como una mujer sin mucho en particular, más allá del sutil vaivén de sus caderas al andar, de su imponente figura y de su belleza prominente. Ambos eran esclavos del mismo hechicero y cumplían las mismas órdenes, las mismas misiones, se regodeaban en los mismos beneficios y recibían los mismos castigos. Ella le hablaba de libertad, de la vida más allá del infierno, de la belleza de otros reinos. Él hablaba de poder, de conquistas, de ambición, y, aunque casi nunca sentía aquella curiosidad, a veces hablaba sobre su pasado.

Se conocieron en Outworld, en el palacio de Shao Kahn. Aquel era el sitio donde Quan Chi servía fielmente a su emperador, oculto bajo un manto de felonía. Allí Sareena conoció la noche, muy diferente de cualquier otro fenómeno que pudiese haber visto en el infierno, y se sintió inevitablemente invitada a deambular bajo la cristalina luz lunar.

Noob la acompañaba porque se sentía inevitablemente atraído por toda palabra que salía de su boca. Él acababa de regresar a la vida sin comprender por qué ni preguntárselo, pero con la intención de conocer todo aquello que pudiese, y en ese sentido ningún otro siervo se mostraba tan dispuesto a la charla como Sareena, no solo porque era la única que no se abnegaba a responder en monosílabos y acatar órdenes al pie de la letra, o porque cuando hablaba sobre lo desconocido su voz se llenaba de aquella curiosidad tan vital, sino también porque su cercanía le erizaba la piel, le daba comodidad, le hacía pensar en su pasado. Curiosa sensación, pensaba él.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que, sin siquiera así proponérselo, formaron un estrecho lazo. Sus ideales y sus inquietudes, a pesar de ser completamente diferentes, acabaron llevándolos a deducir que tenían un obstáculo en común; Quan Chi.

* * *

Cada rincón en el Castillo de Shinnok estaba siendo destruido. Las fuerzas del caos se habían infiltrado en él, en busca de acabar con cualquier vestigio de orden. Las paredes se derrumbaban, los muebles eran carbonizados, los miembros de la Hermandad eran cruelmente asesinados y destripados. Havik, el clérigo del caos, iba al frente de sus tropas, regodeado en el sufrimiento y la violencia.

Fue Sareena quien sabía de la existencia del Chaosrealm, un reino donde las leyes de la física, tanto de los humanos como del mismo mundo, funcionaban de un modo catastrófico. No les fue difícil llegar allí; Noob, con sus poderes incrementados y ampliados, tuvo la capacidad de abrir un portal hacia allí. No fueron recibidos con honores ni curiosidad, por el contrario, fueron atacados por numerosos guerreros que no parecían buscar nada más que entretenimiento. Debieron recorrer un largo tramo hasta toparse con Havik, un chaosrealmer que parecía poseer algo de cordura más allá de su sed de destrucción. No fue difícil sellar un trato con él, se les permitiría el paso a un reino desconocido, y a cambio él y sus hombres podrían destruir todo aquello que se cruzara en su camino.

Algunos seres chillaban o suplicaban piedad al verlo pasar, pero no lo lamentaba, ni sentía piedad por aquellos que le habían sido presentados como aliados, ni pena por los gritos de aquellos que sufrían una muerte lenta y dolorosa a mano de los seres que peregrinaban en busca de su mayor placer; sembrar el caos. A su lado estaba Sareena, y era ella el único ser que en ese momento le importaba lo suficiente para mover un dedo por su bienestar.

Como uno de los miembros más fieles, Noob conocía la ubicación exacta de los aposentos de Quan Chi como la palma de su mano, y allí se dirigía. Cenizas ardientes flotaban a su alrededor, suspendidas en el aire, mientras la sangre de las víctimas y los alaridos de agonía llenaban cada rincón del palacio.

No tardaron en llegar frente a las mazmorras del hechicero. La pared de rocas estaba repleta de manchas de humedad, y del techo y las paredes pendían jaulas oxidadas con esqueletos en su interior. La sala estaba iluminada por velas, repartidas alrededor de todo el recinto. Quan Chi los miraba desde el otro lado de un escritorio, repleto de libros polvorientos y lo que parecían ser muchas pócimas derramadas. Los miraba con severidad, como si tuviera la intención de reñirlos como a niños que no habían hecho la tarea.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreven a traicionarme?! — gritó, dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa —. ¡Les he dado una vida nueva! — Giró la vista de repente hacia Noob —. ¡Un aspecto diferente! —Volvió la vista de repente a Sareena, que le lanzó una mirada de hielo —. Y aun así, tienen el descaro de rebelarse contra mí.

— ¡Nos convertiste en tus esclavos! —espetó de repente Noob, dando un paso hacia adelante —. Nos utilizaste para que realicemos las sucias tareas que tu cobardía te impedía llevar a cabo por ti mismo.

Quan Chi volvió a intercambiar una mirada nerviosa entre ambos. Las gotas de sudor se escurrían sobre su rostro completamente blanco. Apretó los dientes con rabia.

— ¡Tú! — vociferó de repente, señalando a Sareena con un brazo tembloroso —. Tú lo pusiste en mi contra —pensó, recordando el pasado —. Nunca debí darte una nueva oportunidad luego de haberme traicionado. Debí arrojarte a la lava ardiente, tal como Shinnok insistió.

—Noob decidió por su cuenta qué camino seguir, al igual que yo — respondió ella, con mucha más calma. Balanceó su cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás, poniéndose en posición de batalla —. Y tú eres un obstáculo en él. — Desenvainó su sable suavemente, y lo blandió con suavidad, como si lo estuviese preparando para algo especial, algo que esperaba hace mucho tiempo.

Quan Chi también se puso en guardia al notar que sus rivales se mostraban más que dispuestos a la batalla. No lucía dispuesto a dejarse pisotear por nadie, como nunca lo había permitido.

—Ríndete — le aconsejó Noob —. En este momento las fuerzas del caos están derrotando a Shinnok —supuso con seguridad —. Traspasaron todas las defensas con facilidad. Estás perdido.

Quan Chi gruñó y se echó un par de pasos hacia atrás, cauteloso, temeroso, pero por sobre todo, embravecido. Rápidamente extendió un puño ligeramente por encima de su hombro, al tiempo que unas llamas incipientes surgían de allí.

— ¡Scorpion! — llamó. No pasó un segundo más hasta que unas llamaradas surgieron del suelo y el espectro se hizo presente en la sala —. ¡Detenlos!

— Sí, Quan Chi — aceptó, blandiendo inmediatamente sus sables y encaminándose hacia ellos.

Tan pronto como aquello ocurrió, Noob notó que, al fondo, Quan Chi intentaba escabullirse en la oscuridad. Un portal, anunciándose a través de un resplandor de aspecto plasmático, comenzaba a surgir. No caviló un segundo y se echó a correr directo a él.

— ¡No te dejaré escapar! — anunció.

— ¡No lo harás! — gritó Scorpion, intentando lanzar un corte hacia Noob.

El intento habría sido un éxito letal, pero Sareena intervino a tiempo, interponiendo su sable en el camino. El metal afilado de ambas armas impactó con ferocidad, esparciendo chispas en la siniestra habitación, que se iluminó por un momento y volvió a verse sombríamente oscurecida.

Noob continuó adelante, directo hacia Quan Chi. El hechicero, aun abriendo el portal, notó la proximidad de su enemigo, por lo que intentó detenerlo lanzándole una bola de energía en forma de calavera. El ninja fue precavido; envió a su sombra por delante, que recibió el impacto y se deshizo en cientos de trozos y gotas de un líquido negro y viscoso. Noob aceleró el paso desde atrás, y tan pronto estuvo a una distancia razonable de su enemigo, se lanzó de cabeza hacia el abdomen del nigromante, tacleándolo hacia el portal. Ambos acabaron en el suelo, al otro lado, y tan pronto como cayeron Quan Chi rodó hacia atrás para alejarse de su asediador.

Noob también se reincorporó y viró hacia atrás. Aún podía ver en una imagen poco nítida a Sareena, que ahora se batía a duelo con Scorpion.

— ¡Acaba con él! — le gritó, regresando la vista al combate justo a tiempo para evadir una estocada del espectro.

Un segundo después, el portal se cerró, dejándolos a él y a Quan Chi solos, en el eterno silencio, solo roto por el suave murmullo del viento. Noob rodó los ojos para contemplar el entorno, pues se encontraban en un lugar ciertamente familiar; la fosa de Shang Tsung, en Earthrealm, el campo de lucha más peligroso y letal de toda la isla. El puente de rocas que lo sostenía por sobre cientos de afiladas dagas no tenía más de dos metros de ancho, y estaba suspendido a una altitud que le daría vértigos a quien sea.

—Aquí estamos, Noob Saibot. — Frente a él, Quan Chi acababa de ponerse de pie —. En la isla donde abandonaste tu antigua vida.

— ¿Por qué elegiste este lugar? —inquirió —. ¿Pretendías solo escapar a la Tierra?

Su voz resonó en el vacío, mientras sus ropajes oscuros se agitaban levemente por el cierzo. Repentinamente, cualquier señal de la desesperación que invadía el rostro de Quan Chi se desvaneció, y en su lugar había un júbilo exorbitante, placer, goce. Comenzó a reír suavemente, entre dientes, y a cada segundo lo hacía con más intensidad. Al cabo de un momento, el hechicero carcajeaba de una manera insana.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — preguntó Noob, totalmente desconcertado. Quan Chi regresó la vista hacia él, mientras su risa cesaba poco a poco.

— ¿Crees que la muerte de Shinnok me afecta en algo? —una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro —. ¡No tienes idea de cuánto me favorece!

— ¡Deliras! —espetó Noob, presionando los puños con ira — ¡Sabes que estás perdido!

Quan Chi ignoró aquella observación. Llevó una mano lentamente hacia adelante, mientras comenzaba a concentrar una energía en su palma. Una masa verdosa comenzó a formarse allí, y poco a poco esta fue tomando forma. Al cabo de unos segundos, sobre su mano yacía un amuleto.

—Ya no tengo por qué ocultar esta reliquia — dijo, observándola con lujuria —. Con el amuleto de los elementos en mi poder, seré imparable.

Volvió a reír desmesuradamente. En aquella ocasión Noob no logró contener su rabia un segundo más. Se lanzó a atacar a Quan Chi.

— ¡Idiota! — gritó el hechicero, extendiendo la reliquia hacia él.

Una energía impactó en él de un segundo a otro, como una barrera que le impidió avanzar un paso más. De repente se sintió impulsado hacia atrás por una fuerza desconocida, y acabó en el suelo arrastrándose en el suelo, unos metros atrás.

— ¿Lo entiendes? — Quan Chi comenzó a caminar hacia él. Un aura exorbitante de energía comenzaba a cubrir cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como si estuviese desbordado de poder —. Con el amuleto en mis manos, no hay quien pueda igualarme.

Noob se puso de pie, aún algo adolorido por aquella fuerza que había penetrado en su cuerpo, pero sin ninguna intención de tirar la toalla. Envió a su sombra a que ataque, pero antes de que esta logre acertarle un golpe a Quan Chi, una patada en el torso hizo que caiga hacia atrás y se desvanezca. Al instante, se lanzó al ataque con una patada voladora, que el hechicero detuvo sin dificultad. Aterrizó en el suelo e intentó girar y acertar un golpe de canto de mano, pero Quan Chi lo detuvo y le torció el brazo, para luego acertarle una patada en el estómago. El ninja rápidamente se echó hacia atrás para soltarse del agarre, con el abdomen adolorido.

Quan Chi no le permitió acabar de ponerse de pie cuando le lanzó su ataque de energía en forma de calavera. Noob intentó bloquearlo, pero impactó sobre sus brazos y lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo, dando un par de vueltas hacia atrás sobre el puente. Se puso de pie otra vez, pero el hechicero ya estaba delante de él. Recibió una lluvia brutal de puños y patadas, sin poder reaccionar a la velocidad que ahora poseía su adversario.

Mientras, en Netherrealm, la reñida batalla entre Sareena y Scorpion seguía adelante. Se batían en un duelo de espadas, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto de dejarse vencer. Las chispas se hacían presentes de un instante a otro, y luego se esparcían y apagaban sin dejar rastro. El espectro intentó cortar el abdomen de Sareena, pero ella se agachó a tiempo y le lanzó una barrida que Scorpion evadió dando un giro hacia atrás.

La demonio estiró su brazo para penetrar el tórax del Shirai Ryu con su sable, pero este lo contrarrestó con una defensa cruzada de sus cuchillas hacia abajo, entonces Sareena le lanzó un puñetazo que impactó en su rostro y lo hizo retroceder unos pasos. Scorpion no tardó en devolver el ataque, con una patada giratoria que dio en el abdomen de la joven, seguido de una barrida que la dejó en el suelo. Scorpion intentó acabar con la batalla, haciendo surgir en el suelo llamas que la habrían carbonizado, pero Sareena reaccionó a tiempo para moverse de allí.

Tomaron distancia y volvieron a blandir sus armas, preparándose para un segundo asedio.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —le preguntó Sareena, sin bajar la guardia —. ¿Por qué sirves a Quan Chi?

—Porque él me devolvió a la vida para que vengue a mi clan asesinado por los Lin Kuei — explicó, al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia ella.

— ¿Tu clan? — preguntó, mientras bloqueaba los ataques que Scorpion le propinaba con sus sables. Bloqueó un corte que pretendía acertar en su sien y lo hizo retroceder con una patada en el mentón.

—El Shirai Ryu sucumbió ante la avaricia de Sub Zero y los suyos. —Avanzó nuevamente con sus sables. Sareena logró bloquear el primer ataque, pero el segundo le hizo un corte en su hombro derecho, haciéndola retroceder por el dolor. Se había distraído, pensando —. Y yo estoy aquí para hacer justicia.

Sareena continuó rumiando aquel nombre en silencio. Recordaba haberla oído en el pasado, pero los recuerdos le resultaban borrosos. Continuó así un momento, mientras la batalla continuaba, cuando de repente, como si un espacio recóndito en su memoria se hubiese iluminado, ella lo recordó.

—No fueron los Lin Kuei quienes destruyeron tu clan —mencionó de repente. Scorpion, que estaba a punto de atacarla, se detuvo en seco.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió, con cierta molestia —. Si pretendes salvarte, no lo lograrás, niña.

—Él nos llevó allí, lo recuerdo — explicó con mesura, rememorando —. Nos dijo que habían perdido a su líder y eran una presa fácil. Nunca entendí cuál era su objetivo, pero estuve allí y lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Scorpion se quedó paralizado por un segundo, algo dubitativo sobre si atacar o detenerse. Se quedó de pie, recapacitando por un instante.

—No puede ser — murmuró finalmente, mirando a Sareena en busca de una explicación —. Pero… yo debí conseguir el descanso eterno al asesinar a Sub Zero, y eso no ocurrió.

— Es porque nunca vengaste la muerte de tu clan —razonó ella, acercándose hacia él unos pasos —. Le has servido todo este tiempo a la persona equivocada.

—Entonces..., él me engañó — musitó con tristeza, dándole la espalda a la demonio para pensar en su familia, en que quizás aún no había logrado nada por su memoria —. ¡Me usó todo este tiempo!

—Puedes preguntárselo tú mismo. Sólo debemos ir tras él — sugirió Sareena —. ¿Sabes dónde está, verdad?

—Sujétate de mí — ordenó Scorpion al instante —. Vamos tras él. —Volteó sus orbes blancos hacia ella, quien se sintió brevemente intimidada —. Pero si todo esto es una mentira, la pagarás caro.

Ella asintió en silencio y se aferró a su hombro. Estaba lista para ir tras Quan Chi y, por sobre todo, tras su libertad.

Recibió otro puñetazo, pero esta vez en el plexo, seguido de una patada que lo arrojó a un lado. Se puso de pie y probó acertar dos puños, pero ambos fueron bloqueados y con una patada de giro de trescientos sesenta grados acabó otra vez en el suelo.

—No puedo rendirme — murmuraba, jadeando —. No después de haber llegado tan lejos.

Noob había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había sido apaleado y abatido al suelo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer. Se ponía de pie una y otra vez, a pesar de que cada vez se sentía más debilitado y las heridas le escocían con mayor intensidad. Quan Chi llevaba un rato con la posibilidad de matarlo, pero en lugar de eso elegía divertirse con su presa, torturarlo hasta el punto en que le ruegue acabar con su vida y poner fin al dolor. Ese era el trato que el hechicero creía propio para los traidores, para quienes le habían sido desagradecidos.

Noob estaba aún en el suelo cuando Quan Chi saltó y le dio un pisotón en el pecho, quebrando algunas de sus costillas. El ninja intentó gritar, pero la falta de aire se lo impidió por completo.

—Suplícame, Bi Han — le gritó, riéndose —. ¿Ese es tu nombre, verdad? Suplícame que te mate ahora mismo y te permitiré morir en este instante.

—Nunca— respondió, con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba —. No hasta ver tu cadáver.

Quan Chi gritó de rabia y comenzó a hacer mayor presión sobre las costillas rotas de su enemigo, en deplorable estado. De repente, una patada en el rostro hizo al hechicero retroceder unos pasos. Sareena había aparecido en escena para salvar a Noob.

Rápidamente lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, aunque el ninja no lograba mantener el equilibrio por sí mismo. Scorpion llegó rápidamente y colocó a la par de sus nuevos aliados. Frente a ellos, Quan Chi los miraba con absoluto desprecio. Unos hilios de sangre caían desde su boca, producto del golpe de Sareena.

— ¿Tú también, Scorpion? — Preguntó, furioso y respirando rápidamente, como si el poder lo tuviese al borde de la locura —. ¿También me traicionarás después de todo lo que hice por ti?

— ¿Fuiste tú quien asesinó a mi clan? — inquirió sin rodeos.

Quan Chi rio brevemente, limpiándose la sangre que se había escurrido hasta su mentón con su antebrazo.

— ¿Era eso un clan? — Lamió su antebrazo y regresó la vista hacia ellos. Sus pupilas estaban desorbitadas y habían adquirido un tono rojizo, como los de un roedor —. Yo solo recuerdo un montón de guerreros inútiles que no pudieron hacer nada — añadió, caminando hacia ellos —. Y muchas mujeres y niños que no tenían la menor de idea de cómo defenderse. Fueron la presa más fácil.

Un silencio sepulcral acompañó la declaración del hechicero, que se había detenido a medio camino y los miraba con una sonrisa tétrica. Aferraba el amuleto con sus dedos y los brazos le temblaban.

— ¡NO! — gritó Scorpion, lanzándose directo a Quan Chi, que comenzó a reír de placer al ver el ataque aproximarse —. ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

Con sus espadas en mano, el espectro atacó a toda velocidad, pero el hechicero evadía todos sus ataques de manera casi burlona. Sareena se sumó al ataque, a pesar de la advertencia de Noob de que no lo haga.

Atacaban al mismo tiempo, pero no lograban acertar en el blanco. Quan Chi se dedicaba a evadir y bloquear todos sus golpes. Scorpion lanzó una patada descendente, pero el hechicero lo contrarrestó con un golpe en la ingle y luego en el rostro. Sareena intentó un puñetazo, pero fue bloqueado y recibió un codazo el tórax que la hizo retroceder. Ambos contratacaron con un puñetazo, pero Quan Chi tomó los evadió. Le aplicó una llave a Sareena y la lanzó otra vez hacia Noob, y luego con una patada giratoria derribó a Scorpion.

— ¡Este sujeto está loco! — gritó Sareena, de rodillas en el suelo —. Y no hemos logrado darle un solo golpe.

—Es muy fuerte…— pensó Scorpion, jadeando.

—Es el amuleto — advirtió Noob, rápidamente — Nuestra única posibilidad es quitarle ese amuleto, es la fuente de su poder.

—Lo haremos los tres juntos — dijo el espectro, poniéndose al frente —. Quizás así tengamos alguna posibilidad.

— ¿Podrás hacerlo, Bi Han? — preguntó Sareena, notando el mal estado en que su aliado se encontraba.

—Sí, no se preocupen — murmuró entrecortadamente —. ¡Vamos!

Atacaron los tres juntos, a sabiendas de que estaban empleando su último recurso. A Quan Chi le era más difícil, pero aun así lograba hacerles frente, e incluso llevar la ventaja. Scorpion intentó lanzar un corte hacia el brazo que sostenía el amuleto, por lo que Quan Chi reaccionó rápidamente y, con una patada hacia el antebrazo, logró desarmarlo. La cuchilla de del espectro se enterró en la tierra del puente, muy cerca del precipicio.

Evadió un golpe de Noob y fijó su atención en Sareena, quien por un segundo había bajado la guardia. Le lanzó una serie de puñetazos al rostro, que rápidamente la dejaron en el suelo. Luego le lanzó una patada al Lin Kuei para hacerlo retroceder y se centró en Scorpion, quien atacaba con ferocidad animal. Pero aun así, sin importar cuántas técnicas ponía en práctica, Quan Chi las evadía o las bloqueaba, y las contrarrestaba formidablemente. Logró quitarle su última espada y lanzarla al vacío, para luego dejarlo fuera de combate.

Finalmente, aún algo aturdido por la patada que acababa de recibir, solo quedaba en pie Noob Saibot. El hechicero se acercó a él sin darle importancia, tomándolo en gracia. El ninja atinó a acertar un puñetazo, pero debido a su estado lo lanzó tambaleando y sin fuerza, por lo que Quan Chi lo evadió facilidad y le acertó un rodillazo en el plexo que lo dejó de rodillas junto a él.

—Ríndete, suplícame clemencia — le dijo, otra vez —. Si lo haces, te mataré en este mismo momento, y también a tus compañeros. Tú decides.

Noob no emitió palabra, y se quedó de rodillas, mirando al suelo. El hechicero le lanzó una patada a las costillas.

— ¡Suplícame perdón, gusano! — ordenó —. Arrodíllate junto a mis pies. ¡Ahora!

El Lin Kuei se quedó estático un instante, y luego, lentamente, comenzó a desplazarse hacia los pies de su enemigo, y se aferró a sus botas.

— ¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil— dijo divertido —. Aunque es algo que el verdadero Bi Han nunca habría hecho.

Bi Han…

Noob cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse. Durante todo aquel tiempo, el nombre Bi Han había estado presente en él, recordaba haberse llamado así, recordaba haber sido un héroe, pero nunca recordó cómo se sentía ser Bi Han. Su identidad se había perdido en la penumbra que ahora acechaba a su corazón, pero a cada segundo, él lo sentía luchando por salir a la luz.

Y esta vez, él estaba dispuesto a conocerlo, o más bien, a conocerse a si mismo.

— _¿Estás ahí, Bi Han? — preguntó._

 _Estaba en una oscuridad absoluta. Redes azabache se entretejían de aquí para allá, pero tan pronto como dijo aquello, un camino de luz comenzó a abrirse lentamente. La silueta de Bi Han, vestida con un traje azul y negro, se hizo presente allí._

— _Estamos aquí — lo corrigió —. Recuerda que tú y yo somos uno solo. —Había cierta decepción en sus ojos azules, algo opacos —. Tardaste mucho tiempo en venir a mí._

— _Desde que renací, siempre he creído que había sido mejorado para dejar atrás a Bi Han —respondió, algo apenado —. Pero ahora entiendo que necesito de él._

 _Bi Han le sonrió con indulgencia, dando unos pasos hacia él. Posó una mano en su hombro._

— _He estado dentro de ti todo este tiempo — mencionó —. Tú, que representas mi ambición y mi deshonor, no me has dejado salir a la luz hasta el día de hoy._

— _Entonces, ¿por qué ahora?_

— _Porque has encontrado una causa por la que luchar, más allá de tu ambición —explicó con alegría —. Tu libertad, tu pasado, Sareena…_

— _Voy a detener a Quan Chi —aseveró enérgicamente._

— _Entonces hazlo, yo estaré contigo. —Le palmeó el hombro y volvió a darle la espalda —. Volvamos a convertirnos en un héroe, como habría hecho el viejo Bi Han._

 _La oscuridad que lo rodeaba se vio repentinamente despejada. Lo rodeaba una eterna y pura claridad._

Noob regresó a la realidad. Parpadeó rápidamente, intentando razonar si todo aquello había sido una alucinación, producto del agotamiento, pero había algo en su interior, una energía, una vitalidad, que le aseguraban que aquello había sido real.

—Suplica, Bi Han —repitió Quan Chi —. Suplica por piedad y te lanzaré de una vez por todas al fondo de la fosa.

Noob se aferró con fuerza a las piernas de su enemigo, confiado. De repente, la sensación de un poder conocido llenó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, algo casi nostálgico, algo que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo y esa noche había vuelto a él, y de repente lo comprendió.

—Lo siento, Quan Chi — murmuró. El hechicero arqueó una ceja, curioso —. Pero un Lin Kuei no se suplica a nadie.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Gritó el hechicero.

Un instante después, una gruesa masa de hielo comenzó a extenderse desde los pies de Quan Chi, hacia sus piernas y muslos.

— ¡No puede ser! — vociferó. Rápidamente se aferró con fuerza a su amuleto para concentrar más energía y detener el crecimiento del hielo.

— ¡Scorpion! — gritó Sareena, que había tomado la primera espada del espectro—¡Tómala! —La lanzó rápidamente, más allá de donde se encontraban el hechicero y Noob.

Quan Chi se volteó ligeramente hacia atrás, pero antes de hacerse una imagen completa de Scorpion, que había atrapado el arma, el espectro lanzó un corte rápido y certero hacia el brazo que sostenía el amuleto.

El miembro fue cercenado limpiamente y cayó al suelo, aun temblando por el poder del amuleto.

—Excelente trabajo, Scorpion — lo felicitó Noob.

—Lo mismo digo, Bi Han.

Quan Chi no gritó de dolor, puesto que se encontraba demasiado impactado para emitir sonido. El Lin Kuei se puso de pie frente a él, congelado hasta la cintura.

—Estás acabado, Quan Chi. — Lo miró y no pudo sentir más que lástima por aquel ser —. Por todas las personas que has asesinado y manipulado, te ha llegado la hora.

— ¡No! — gritó, suplicante—. No lo hagas, puedo hacerte más fuerte, ¡de verdad! Solo tienes que darme el amuleto otra vez.

—No quiero ser más fuerte — espetó —. Sólo quiero justicia.

Le dio una patada en el torso. El cuerpo de Quan Chi, parcialmente congelado, se partió a la mitad y se precipitó al vacío. El nigromante no grito durante la caída, ni tampoco cuando su cuerpo se vio atravesado por las dagas del fondo. La mirada de desesperación, al perder su amuleto, se apoderó de él hasta el último segundo de su vida.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sareena a Noob. Se había acercado hasta ellos y posado una mano en su hombro.

—He estado mejor — admitió. La demonio sonrió —. Pero estaré bien.

Frente a ellos, el cuerpo de Scorpion comenzó repentinamente a resplandecer. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo cubierto en una luz celestial.

—Está hecho… — dijo, cerrando los ojos —. Puedo sentirlo, he concluido mi propósito en este mundo.

Se volteó hacia ellos. La máscara que cubría su rostro desapareció lentamente, pero no fue un cráneo lo que allí vieron, sino el rostro de un hombre, pacífico y bondadoso.

—Gracias por abrirme los ojos. Y lamento haber pensado por tanto tiempo que asesinaste a mi clan, Bi Han.

El Lin Kuei asintió. Scorpion extendió su brazo, sonriendo, y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

—Debo reunirme con mi familia —murmuró, clavando la vista en algún punto fijo del cielo. Había comenzado a amanecer —. Ellos me esperan.

El cuerpo de Scorpion se iluminó con mayor intensidad y, lentamente, comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire. Lo último que vieron de él fue su rostro, alegre, sin penas. El espectro había alcanzado el descanso eterno.

Antes de irse, Noob fijo su vista en el amuleto de Quan Chi. El brazo blanco y trémulo aún lo aferraba con sus dedos, pero al jalarlo simplemente se deslizó. Lo guardó en su túnica, y Sareena lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

* * *

Recorrieron la isla durante horas. Descendieron hasta la playa, donde el viento, húmedo y frío, era una caricia para la piel curtida por la vida en el infierno. Caminaban uno a la par de otro, y Sareena pateaba la arena, alegre como una niña.

— ¿Y ahora qué ocurrirá? —preguntó finalmente Noob.

—No lo sé — mencionó, volviéndose hacia él, su cabello se removía frenéticamente, causa del viento —. Somos libres para decidirlo.

Continuaron caminando en silencio un largo rato. La luz del día y clima agradable los invitaba a seguir disfrutando de aquel sitio.

— ¿Siempre lo supiste? — inquirió Sareena finalmente —. Es decir, que eras Bi Han.

—Sí —admitió, suspirando —. Incluso conservo algunas memorias remotas de él, pero es como si nunca hubiese sido Bi Han. —Recapacitó al respecto. ¿Era Noob Saibot o Bi Han? —. ¿Y tú? ¿Sabías quién era yo?

— Todo el tiempo —musitó.

Detuvieron su marcha y se quedaron frente a frente. Noob veía tristeza en los ojos de Sareena, quizás por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para llegar hasta allí.

—Regresaré al infierno — anunció él. Ella se volteó, algo sorprendida —. Tomaré el control que Shinnok alguna vez tuvo.

— ¿Por qué? — inquirió —. ¿Realmente quieres volver allí?

—Es todo lo que he deseado desde que desperté — le explicó —. Y, mientras siga siendo Noob Saibot, es todo lo que deseo.

Sareena entornó los ojos hacia él. Parecía buscar a Bi Han con la mirada. Ella sabía que ahí estaba, en algún lugar, e incluso él así lo sabía, pero en ese entonces no había nada que pudiesen hacer por él.

* * *

Sareena se quedó en la Tierra. Dijo que aquel reino era todo lo que siempre había soñado. Le prometió que se dedicaría a encontrar un nuevo propósito ahora que tenía la libertad de decidir por sí misma. Sabía que algún día se reencontrarían, de alguna manera el destino siempre volvía a chocarlos. Esperaba impaciente que ese día llegue.

Noob, por otro lado, regresó al infierno. Encontró el palacio de Shinnok en ruinas, repleto de cadáveres destrozados. Las fuerzas del caos parecían haber saciado su apetito y se habían marchado.

Gracias a su poder y al amuleto de los elementos, le fue muy fácil encontrar adeptos a su régimen. Muchos demonios intentaron desafiarlo al comienzo, pero poco a poco comenzó a convertirse en un soberano respetado. Ordenó la construcción de un nuevo palacio y creó ejércitos listos para la batalla.

Desde su trono, ubicado en medio de una enorme sala de madera, podía contemplar una vista de gran amplitud hacia el Netherrealm. Tendría tiempo para recapacitar sobre quién era y qué deseaba.

¿Noob Saibot o Bi Han? ¿O acaso ambos?

Se arrellanó en su sillón real y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en una profunda meditación.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Bueno. Antes que nada, pido disculpas por la demora xD. Y luego, pediré una enorme disculpa por la falta de calidad del fic. Estuve muy apretado con el tiempo por cuestiones escolares, por lo que ni siquiera pude hacer una relectura concentrada y pausada del fic. Así mismo, lo escribí algo rápido y creo que no logré plasmar del todo al historia que pretendía, siento que algunas cosas avanzan muy rápido o no se entienden del todo, pero no puedo hacer mucho por ahora. Les agradeceré eternamente las críticas y si me marcan los errores.

Muchas gracias a cualquier que por aquí se pase, y espero que al menos se pueda disfrutar un poco de este One shot.


End file.
